Ranga
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Star Lord Classification: Wind Spirit Wolf Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of Wind), Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight (Type 5), Magic, Clairvoyance, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction, Shadow Manipulation (Can hide and travel through shadows), Soul Manipulation, Resistance (to Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance) Physical Strength: At least City level || Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Superior to an Arch Demon, which is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) || Continent (Comparable to Leon) Durability: City || Continent Speed: Relativistic reaction speed || At least Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: At least average Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least Tens of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill - Stellar Wind Lord Hastur: *'Thought Acceleration:' Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. *'Weather Control:' The power to control the weather. *'Spatial Travel:' Allows immediate transfer to a place he has visited before. It is categorized as a space-time magic. *'Multi-Layered Barrier:' A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Black Lightning: A powerful lightning strike, strong enough to vaporize the targets. It also ignores the electric resistance. Storm of Destruction: A wide-area ability. Many lightning pillars appears, connecting the heavens and the earth along with a winding waterspout. The target is vaporized by the lightning strikes, and the surrounding beings falls to the ongoing storm. Death Heralding Wind: An ability that includes both “Storm of Destruction” and “Black Lightning”. All of the surrounding organic matter is gathered into a big sphere. The ground becomes a cleared surface due to the corrosion effect of the wind, all of the germs crawling on the ground and all of organic matter are ejected to the sky. A huge black storm sphere is completed, and the target who is inside is shredded to small pieces by the corrosive blades of wind and by the small thunder balls made of lightning. Soaring Run: A skill that can only be acquired by one who belongs to some of the highest ranks of Magical Beast. It allows Ranga to run in the sky. Demon Lord's Haki: The ability to create insane fear among the targets which can even kill them with madness. Shadow Step: Allows hiding and travelling through shadows at a fast rate by ignoring any sort of obstacles. Ranga can also immediately appear out of the shadows on another location if he has visited that place before. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Demon Wind Barrier: A barrier cladding Ranga's whole body with the magic power of the wind that has the deadly corrosion and decaying effects which destroys bacteria. Key: Fenrir || Wind Spirit Wolf Image Gallery rr1.gif rr2.gif ra8.jpg ra2.jpg ra1.jpg ra3.jpg r4.jpg r5.jpeg r7.jpg Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Character Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Teleport Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Relativistic speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh